Say That Again (Just One Bite)
by roo17
Summary: Luffy looked at Law with a near heartbroken expression. "Look me in the eyes and say that again," he said, his voice almost cracking with raw emotion. (Humor!)


Say That Again (Just One Bite)

* * *

 _Summary: Luffy looked at Law with a near heartbroken expression. "Look me in the eyes and say that again," he said, his voice almost cracking with raw emotion. Humor._

 _Swearing, ooc, AU._

* * *

His words hung in the air, and silence fell between the two males in the room. Luffy looked at Law with a near heartbroken expression. "Look me in the eyes and say that again," he said, his voice almost cracking with raw emotion.

Law sighed, his eyes looking off to the side with irritation. A scowl made its way to his features at the situation he suddenly found himself in. He shouldn't have said anything, really. But he couldn't help it, it was something that _had_ to be said. Luffy was just being overdramatic, like he always was. Then again, it was one of the many things that made Luffy _Luffy_. But still, this was just ridiculous!

"Look me in the eyes, Law, and say that again."

Law crossed his arms over his chest and gave one more thick sigh before he turned and looked Luffy dead in the eyes. "I hate bread."

Luffy's face fell even more than it did the first time he heard the sentence, and if Law didn't know better he would have thought the teen just heard that his brother died. That expression was just too much for such a simple situation. "How can you hate bread?!"

"I just don't like it," Law shrugged. Really, it wasn't a big deal. But to Luffy, the lover of all food, it was like someone had just been murdered. He really looked like he was on the verge of crying and in all honesty Law just wanted to walk away from this absurdity.

"How can– I just– IT'S BREAD FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS DELICIOUS!" Law winced at the sudden outburst, his ears ringing momentarily. "I can't– No, I– _No_ , this will not stand. This will _not_ stand," the teen mumbled darkly as he turned on his heels and headed into the kitchen. Law had a faint idea of what Luffy was about to do and he narrowed his eyes.

"Luffy-ya, you better not do what I think you're about to do…" Luffy emerged from the kitchen with two loaves of freshly baked bread he bought from Makino's Bakery not twenty minutes ago. Law openly glared at the teen, disgust clearly visible in his gold irises. "Put. the bread. down. _now_."

"You are going to take one bite," Luffy said, ignoring Law's order. "And you are going to _like it_."

"Like hell I will," Law snarled in return. "Put the fucking bread down now or I swear to–" Luffy lunged forward, thrusting one loaf of bread towards Law's face without any hesitation or consideration that the bread just might take out an eye with that much force. Law, luckily, evaded the sudden attack with ease; dodging to the side and whacking the loaf from Luffy's hand. "What the fuck?! Are you insane?!"

"Just one bite!" Luffy screamed, lunging towards Law once again. The man backed into a corner, his back hitting the wall. His lips curled up in a snarl as he clenched one hand into a fist.

"I'm giving you one last warning! Drop. the fucking. br–" Luffy gave the most perfect war cry in his entire life as he jumped into the air and held the loaf with both hands, bringing it down sharply as if he was aiming to kill Law with the food. Law's fist shot out quickly, connecting with Luffy's cheek and affectively stopping the attack. Luffy stilled, frozen in place. Law continued to glare, his hand still in a fist in case he was forced to attack again.

Then, Luffy snapped. "What the hell, man?! You just punched me!"

"I said it was your last warning!"

"Yeah, but you didn't–"

"You were trying to force that _thing_ –" Law pointed harshly at the innocent loaf of bread, "down my fucking throat! Of _course_ I had to–"

The front door was suddenly kicked in, and there in the doorway stood a very disheveled Kidd dressed in a white tank top and deep red boxers. "Would you two shits pipe of the fuck down?! Some of us are trying to _sleep!_ "

"Sorry, Kidd," Luffy apologized with a sheepish smile. Law simply flipped the redhead off as soon as he turned to go back to his own apartment room.

"Good going, Luffy-ya," Law muttered. Luffy sputtered.

"Wha? How is this my fault?!"

"You're the one who had to go making war cries at five in the morning!"

"Will you two _shut the fuck up?_ " The deadly hiss came from the still-open front door, and this time, instead of Kidd, their other neighbor Doflamingo stood in the doorway with a death glare that had both Law and Luffy shutting their mouths. "If either of you so much as make a single sound before nine o'clock, I will murder you two. Are we clear?" Both males nodded and the exhausted looking Doflamingo returned to his own apartment.

Law and Luffy stood there in the silence once more, neither daring to make a sound louder than a whisper. But after three minutes, Luffy couldn't handle it anymore. He looked over to Law and raised the loaf of bread in his hand. "I still want you to take a bite."

Luffy suddenly found himself kicked out of the apartment, his only company being the two loaves of bread in his hands.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating anything or answering requests guys. My Uncle's been spending the night and that means I don't get on the computer. I actually wrote this out on my phone. Plus my mind's been stuck on Jurassic Park/World. I'm a huuuuuge dinosaur fan, like you wouldn't believe, and this movie was great. I actually started writing a OP/JW crossover that's mostly Law centric on my phone. (My obsession, it's real yo.)_

 _Anyway, my Uncle leaves tomorrow and I promise I'll get back to writing then, okay? Sorry for the wait, and thank you for your patients! ^^_

 _Your shy ice elemental,  
_ _~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
